


bonds we formed

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haha you fool, Its just kin memories, The voidfish is an esa, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: stuff I wrote about the amazing friendship between johann and the voidfish





	bonds we formed

The first few weeks around the voidfish was troubling for Johann.

This was the burden he had to deal with for the rest of his life. He would never become famous for his talent, and he wouldn't be remembered when he died, thanks to this giant space jellyfish that eats people's memories for fun. Great.

During those weeks, he just did what he had to. His compositions were simple, and he never stayed in the chamber for long. He didn't even like looking at the tank. It only reminded him of his dreary fate.

The chamber was silent other than the plucking of strings and shuffling of papers, and the occasional visitor every few days. It was lonely for both Johann and the voidfish, the two silently tolerating each other's company as Johann did his daily work and the voidfish erasing his progress.

Every day felt pointless. What's the use of putting all your effort and energy into making something beautiful if it just gets deleted? Johann begged his mind to find a reason, but was left devoid of answers. Some days it was nearly impossible to leave the comfort and security of his dorm, and he never bothered wearing his uniform when he actually left on those days. He was stuck in an infinite loop for nearly a month, and his inspiration was dimming faster and faster.

Until the voidfish spoke.

Well, if you could call it speaking. 

It happened on a Friday, Johann remembered. He just finished his last composition of the day, and he tiredly trudged over to feed it to the voidfish, and they played a note. A single note- F natural. He wasn't sure why it was that specific note, or why they suddenly decided to start making noises, but it got him thinking. He played a note back, mouth agape and widened eyes staring at the glimmering wonder that was the voidfish.

They seemed to enjoy it, and they had some sort of a conversation that day. Just random notes played back and forth, each getting more excited as they played. But it was short lived once the voidfish stopped responding after a few minutes.

The next time it happened, they played an excerpt of one of Johann's compositions. Maybe he felt some tears prick his eyes that day, he wasn't sure.

It continued like that for a while. They chose whatever composition they liked best that day and hummed it while Johann transcribed things, helping keep his mind relaxed enough to finish things. Their relationship was becoming somewhat symbiotic.

After only a few months, the voidfish changed its usual speech pattern. It was about midsummer. The noises they made weren't just notes anymore, but dashes and dots. Morse code that Johann easily translated. 

He frantically reached for his quill and extra paper, quickly jotting down the dashes and dots. The first message was a hello, to which Johann responded with another hello. They seemed to be shy at first, when Johann granted their attempts at conversation with silence or a note plucked from his harp, but now that he spoke, they began to open up more.

“How are you today?” They asked every morning.

“I’m okay.” was the usual reply. Johann didn't have many off days that month.

“Are you happy?”

“Sure. Just gotta finish this piece and I'll be out.”

“I love your company.”

“Me too, buddy.”

Their conversations were always simple and short, but they were conversations. 

But some days were hard.

He would enter the voidfish chamber as usual, and maybe while he was tuning, a thought hit him like a bullet to the head, and suddenly his breathing is rapidly increasing in speed and shallowness and fresh tears burn in his eyes.

The voidfish didn't know what to do. Their understanding of human emotions wasn't advanced enough to know what happened. They panicked as well, coming closer to the edge of their tank and making worried noises.

“Where is the danger? What's happened?”

But he couldn't answer.

The voidfish, in a frenzy, sang another song, hoping to relax themself. A soft and sweet song that they made up. Johann calmed down as well, hands removing from his head and breathing slowing to somewhat of a steady pace.

“Are you safe?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm safe.”

They felt their bonds increase.

This friendship was beyond anyone's understanding. In a way, the voidfish was an emotional support for the bard. They spent so much time together every day, conversations becoming more and more interesting.

“Is Avi coming today?”

“What? When have I ever invited anyone here?”

“He was here. He talked about you.”

“...Oh?”

New friendships formed, and Johann went from an extreme introvert to someone with a few friends to count on. He played for people just for fun, he waved in the hallways and smiled, and found himself much happier than he was before.

The voidfish was his best friend, and nothing that happened could ruin what they had.


End file.
